Aber du hattest mich doch immer gelobt
by Neko343
Summary: Tut mir leid, Hunduster, aber ich brauche kein nutzloses Pokémon!" Es ist hart, mit seinem Partner all die vielen Kämpfe und Hürden zu meistern, aber wie hart ist es, wenn man von eben diesem Partner in Stich gelassen wird?


**Mir gehört Pokémon nicht, mit Ausnahme des Trainers in dieser FF.**

Geschwächt öffnete ich meine Augen. Ich konnte den kalten Tisch unter mir spüren, meine Atmung verlief schwach und meine Augen fielen mmer wieder zu.  
Verschwommen traten Stimmen an meinen Kopf und ich nahm ein grelles rotes Licht wahr, welches mir Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl blieb zurück, während ich wieder versuchte, meine Augen zu öffnen.  
Meinen Körper spürte ich nur kaum und ich war fast gewillt, einfach weiter zu schlafen. Doch irgendetwas hinderte mich daran. Da war dieser Schmerz, hinten, in meinem Bein. Und diese Stimmen, die mir so vertraut vorkamen.  
Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern.  
Was war geschehen? Ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern, dass ich mit meinem Trainer zusammen gekämpft hatte. Da war dieser eine Kampf gegen dieses Despotar...  
Wieder versuchte ich mich zusammen zureißen, einfach die Augen aufzukriegen. Was war geschehen?  
Nach einer kurzen Weile, in welcher mich die Lichter nur geblendet hatten, konnte ich endlich halbwegs was erkennen. Ich sah einen Menschen neben mir stehen, den Umrissen nach zu urteilen mein Trainer.  
Doch da war noch eine zweite Stimme gewesen, die ich gehört hatte. Wo war diese Person?  
Kurz kniff ich die Augen wieder zusammen, versuchte herauszufinden, wo ich hier war. Ich merkte nur, dass ich auf einer Art Tisch oder so lag...  
Ein kurzes Aufwimmern meinerseits. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den stechenden Schmerz, welcher von meinem Hinterlauf ausging, so richtig. Mein Trainer lächelte nur gequält.  
„Du solltest dich nicht überanstrengen, Hunduster! Die Narkose wirkt immer noch etwas. Das Despotar hat dich übel erwischt."  
Wieder nahm ich meine Kräfte zusammen und hob mit Mühe meinen Kopf. Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Hinterläufe, nur, um den Verband zu erblicken.  
„Das Schmerzmittel, dass Schwester Joy dir gegeben hat, müsste bald anfangen zu wirken..."  
Ich horchte auf. Da war etwas! Irgendetwas an seiner Stimme war anders, als sonst.  
War er etwa böse, dass ich mich besiegen ließ? Immerhin war das meine erste große Niederlage seit langem gewesen.  
Wieder blickte ich mich mühselig um. Wir waren beide alleine in einem Raum, niemand sonst war da. Vermutlich war dies der Behandlungsraum.  
„Schwester Joy meinte, dass du dein Bein nie wieder richtig benutzen können wirst."  
Erschrocken blickte ich auf. Was hieß nie wieder? Sollte die Verletzung wirklich so schlimm sein?  
So langsam kamen nun auch mit dem Abklingen der Narkose meine Sinne wieder beisammen und so konnte ich hören, wie er bereits fort setzte:  
„Es ist ein Jammer... Dir geht es zwar gut, aber mit dieser Verletzung bist du leider nicht mehr kampffähig..."  
Erst langsam wurde mir das wahre Ausmaß dieses Satzes klar: Ich war nutzlos geworden!  
Unfähig zu kämpfen und damit unfähig, meinem Trainer beim Erreichen seines Zieles – die Liga zu besiegen – zu unterstützen.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass sagen zu müssen, aber ich werde mir wohl ein neues Hunduster fangen müssen..."  
Gedämpft drang das Ticken der Wanduhr an mein Trommelfell, während sich das rote Licht des Behandlungsraumes zusammen mit den normalen Lichtern vermischte. Mein Blick war zu Boden gerichtet, während ich die Geräusche aus dem Nebenraum nur gedämpft wahr nahm. Ich war komplett abwesend...  
Was hatte er gesagt?  
Erschrocken riss ich mich zusammen, blickte verwirrt zu meinem Trainer hinüber, welcher sich bereits am Nebentisch mit den Medikamenten zu schaffen machte. Hatte er das ernst gemeint?  
„Tut mir leid, Hunduster, aber ich brauche kein nutzloses Pokémon!"  
Nichts.  
Keine entschuldigenden Blicke, keine Reue, keine Emotionen... Nichts.  
Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir, weiter am Rumwerkeln, während er mir sagte, dass er mich nicht mehr brauchte. Wie lange hatten wir schon zusammen trainiert, alles zusammen durchstanden, jeden Gegner besiegt? Vier Jahre? Fünf Jahre?  
Waren all seine Lob und sein Training, dass er mir gab, umsonst? Wollte er nur das perfekte Pokémon haben? Aber war ich nicht perfekt?  
Noch immer mit Entsetzen beobachtete ich meinen Trainer, welcher wieder zu mir zurück kam, mit einer Spritze in seiner Hand.  
„Ich denke es ist besser, wenn du noch ein Weilchen länger unter Narkose bleibst. Du solltest dich ausruhen..."  
Eine kurze Schweigesekunde, in welcher mein Trainer ein getäuschtes Lächeln aufsetzte, vielleicht, um mich zu beruhigen.  
„Du hast schon genug hinter dir."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte er die Spritze an, ein kurzer Piekser durchfuhr meine Pfote. Ich blieb dennoch still, vertraute ihm.  
Er würde mir nichts antun wollen, immerhin waren wir ja Freunde. Er hatte mich immer gelobt, mich trainiert, da würde er mir nichts tun wollen!  
Ein verzweifelter Blick meinerseits, welchen er weiterhin mit seinem Lächeln erwiderte. Sogleich beruhigte ich mich, während ich mitbekam, wie mich die Müdigkeit überfiel. Meine Augenlider sanken immer weiter, nur verschwommen nahm ich noch sein Lächeln inmitten all der Lichter wahr. Mein Puls verlangsamte sich allmählich, während mein Kopf auf die Tischplatte sank.  
Er würde mich nicht betrügen, von sich stoßen... Oder?  
Ich konnte nicht mehr weiter nachdenken, zu groß war die Müdigkeit. Ich wollte auch nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Ich wollte nur noch schlafen...  
Noch bevor mein Herzschlag aussetzte, war das Lächeln meines Trainers das Letzte, was sich in mein Gedächtnis brannte...


End file.
